The Teenage Psychic
by Nobro24
Summary: The Charmed Ones are influenced to help a 15 year old African American boy named Brian, who possesses Psycho-kinectic powers, who is being tracked by a 20 year old male and his coven.
1. First Meeting

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe as she caught her sister throwing away old clothing. It was time, Piper thought, to do some spring cleaning considering they're on demon hunt everyday.

"I know I know, I just couldn't resist myself. Besides, we don't party anymore, why do we need all of this? I decided to just toss all of it."

"Well speak for your self...humph! I still party, so what if I constantly work, and continually write my column but I have time to party."Phoebe dramatically snatched her designer zebra-styled purse that she had won from collecting 87 Beatles posters. Piper grunted as Phoebe walked away with her most prized possession.

"When? Phoebe you're never going to use it again, I don't see why you like to horde junk!" Piper jutted out forcefully. "Besides I was reading my horos..."

"Piper!" Paige sprang out of the attic doorway and tackled Piper.

"Wow good tackle Paige, that's ten points for ya!" snickered the already aggravated Phoebe.

"Why are you throwing away my favorite boots? I never even got a chance to wear them."

"Paige that's exactly my point, we never use this junk, and like I was saying before you decided to play rugby...I was reading my horoscope today and it said that I should rid my life of unnecessary artifacts. And we know better than anyone that just one of our horoscopes isn't singular. It's talking about all three of us."

At that precise moment Leo orbed in, smiling. He immediately passed Paige, who was standing by the door and kissed Piper.

"I couldn't have found a better way to word that, I heard every word. It's true, you guys shouldn't horde unnecessary items, it clogs the flow of chi and prevents the entry of positive energy. Phoebe I would think that you being an empath would have felt it."

"Thanks Leo I thought I was all alone on this."

"Uh...I walked in on the wrong time, OH...I forgot my tea is on!" Paige claimed running out of the room.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with the 'compatible duo,' and you forgot your stuff!"

Just then the box that Phoebe was leaning on disappeared in a mass of orbs and reappeared in the basement under the stairs. Paige had hoped that it would be out of site from Piper's wrath.

"Cheater!" yelled the most aggrieved Phoebe.

"Phoebe please let me at least take these boxes to P3, there's more room there and it allows our chi to flow, flow, flow!" Piper claimed using flowing hand movements.

"Fine, fine, fine, if it helps you get off my back, I'm under enough pressure and stress as it is without the burden of you on my consciousness."

"Thanks Pheebs, consider it done!" Piper ran over to her sister who was sitting on the floor going through her box of old outdated fashions.

"But I want to keep these!" she revealed a pair of old white clogs.

"Fine." Piper sighed. "Leo can you orb these boxes to the storage compartment at P3, no one should be there."

"Sure hun."

"Thanks Leo." and with that the Charmed Ones' white lighter orbed out with the boxes of old belongings.

Just then a large flash of blue light erupted from where the boxes were sitting, and seconds later a very attractive young black man appeared with a worried look on his face. He was wearing the modern clothing of the age and had short hair with waves.

"Help me," he said "Help, they're after me. I can't take them too!" he yelled holding his head and moaning.

"Help you with what?"

"Who's after you?" both asking concerned.

Just then a man with an already equipped fire ball entered the room via window.

"Brian I can't believe you would stoop this low by calling upon the power of the Charmed Ones. You know they cannot save you, maybe help you at the moment but not for good! You know he will find you, and take you. You are too much like him for him to stop now."

At that moment the man threw the fireball at Piper who froze it after a quick pause of her hands in mid air. Then Phoebe soar through the air and kicked the man into the table adjacent to the Brian. The fireball instantly turned into an energy ball and vanished.

"Paige! Help!" yelled Piper as she through her hands up again to speed up his molecules and blow him to hell.

Just then he glowed and the molecular combustion of Piper's power bounced off and hit the stand the Book of Shadows was sitting on. He then turned to meet contact with Phoebe's fist which struck his left cheek, following that was a fierce kick which struck him in his chest knocking the wind out of him. Then Paige appeared, entering from the entrance she entered 5 minutes before, tackling Piper once again to dodge the incoming fire ball of the assailant.

"You will not hurt them too!" screamed Brian, and with that Brian raised one hand to his temple and the other at the attacker then a pulse of waves emitted from Brian's hand and knocked the man out of the window he entered in. As they ran to the window a flash of red light appeared and the man disappeared just as Brian had appeared earlier.

"Well that was convenient, at least he didn't break another window." Piper said amusingly. "Thanks for tackling me...again Paige."

"Yeah, that's ten points more for the tackle itself and fifty points extra for saving a life!" Phoebe implored.

"Yeah fortunate for you, unfortunate for me, I broke a nail." Paige complained.

"You better be glad you didn't break something else it could've been much worse." Brian admitted truthfully as he revealed a broken right arm and a fairly large cut on his right shoulder.

"Well you get 100 points for sustaining injury bud. We'll get that fixed up and then you can tell us about everything." Phoebe said passionately as she helped him up and they exited the room following Paige and Piper behind them.

Just then Leo orbed in calling out to the almost exited Piper saying,

"What'd I miss?"

"Apparently a grand slam with our victim emerging victorious!" replied Piper with a smile.


	2. An inquisition session

Just as Leo finished healing Brian, Brian asks...

"Thanks, how did you do that?" asked the amazed young boy who, 5 minutes earlier, had arrived to the manor to flee an attacker.

"Don't mention it. I'm a white lighter, the Charmed Ones white lighter to be exact! So who are you again?" replied Leo.

"Brian, anyway...what's a Charmed One?" questioned the confused boy.

"Us three, we're very powerful good witches that fight all kinds of evil, warlocks, evil witches. You name it! But shouldn't you already know that?...I mean you found us, you "flash banged" into our house and don't even know the slightest information about us." Phoebe inquired.

"Yes well...I have this gift, it's somewhat complicated to explain. I have a very complex brain chemistry and can do various things with my mind." explained Brian.

"What kinds of things?" asked Paige entering the living room from the kitchen bringing in the tea she had made right before the attack.

"I can move objects, most of the time objects that I can't see."

"That's psycho-kinesis, go on." explained Leo.

"I can sense powerful beings whether they're good or evil. But cannot identify them as such. I can also get inside other peoples minds and hear their thoughts. If I'm on the same wavelength, which is very hard to do, then I can manipulate that thought. I've done some reading up on that one, considering that's the first one I received."

"When did you exactly receive it?" inquired Piper.

"At birth."

"And the others?" asked Piper again.

"My psycho-kinesis, as Leo calls it, manifested during puberty, around age 12. I cannot use that very well. Just recently, like last week, I was able to begin sensing people and the most powerful stood out the most. Which makes it very difficult for me to track where they are."

"So how did you teleport here?" asked Paige sipping her tea.

"I don't know, all I remember is sensing a powerful being and wanting to be here. Then I was here. I was also influenced by fear."

"Fear?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes fear, that man was tracking me attempting to take me back to Aulio's. He is a student of one of the most powerful men I know. He has similar gifts as I do and wants me to be one of his students too. The students are regular people who have very powerful minds as I do. But he teaches them to control it and master different abilities. But since I am the best, well as of now considering I knocked his top student out the window, he will not stop hunting me. That's why I sensed the greatest power I could sense and found you here."

"Wait, how does he find mortals with such complex minds?" asked Paige.

"He must be able to sense them like Brian can, I mean he wants Brian because he knows that he is powerful and could use him as a great advantage."

"Alright I'm assuming this man is evil, but what does he use the student for?" asked Phoebe.

"Well I remember him talking about fighting something non-human called a Stracer. I think it's some kind of monster." answered Brian.

"I've heard little about those creatures...but I have heard of them. There is little known of these creatures because anyone known to come across them has died. So whoever has faced did not live to tell the tale. Maybe we should check the book." proposed Leo.

"Great, I'll get the book, Brian try to get as much info out of your head as possible and Leo maybe you should check the Magic School see if they have anything on this Stracer. Take Wyatt with you please, with demons running in and out of the house, it's not safe." suggested Piper.

"Right!" with that order, Leo orbed into baby Wyatt's room and picked him up out of his crib and orbed him to the magic school where a female elder would be pleased to look after him. Giving Leo time to check reference on the Stracer. Phoebe and Paige continued to probe Brian for answers all while drinking tea. Piper exited to get the book when suddenly another person appeared in the room by way of blue light, a female this time. Piper threw her hands out to freeze the individual but instead blew the woman across the room into the stairs.

"Ahh! What happened." Piper asked concerned. At that moment everyone jumped up confused and ran to the stairs.

"Lyra!" Brian let out with in an awestruck sob.

"Who's Lyra...?" asked Paige.

"Someone after Brian I think." explained Piper.

"Good!" the other two sisters said in unison.

"No, this would be my friend, and someone...trying to save me." finished Brian.

At that moment another person entered after a recurring flash of red light with an already equipped fire ball. No one sensed him but Brian, who jumped in the way of the fire ball which was aimed at the back of Phoebe's head. Brian flew up the steps with a trail of blood trickling down the corners of his mouth.

"Oh my G..." Piper threw her hands up to blow up the man who had entered. With that the man transformed into little pieces of black shredded material and then flame emitted from them and they evaporated into mid air. Then a worried Phoebe said.

"Piper, I think he's dead."


End file.
